I Won't Allow It
by obsessivesyndrome
Summary: Neji hates Sasuke. Because of him, Neji is doomed to play second fiddle to Naruto forever. Sasuke can go prancing down the path of hell for all he cares. Just don't involve his Naruto to the mix. nejinaru onesided sasunaru
1. Over my Dead Body

**AN: Well, I always wanted to write a fic depicting Sasuke and Naruto's mannerism and analyzing it from a third POV. Here you go. **

**Disclaimer: When I own Naruto, you'll know. No more crappy filler episodes!**

**-**

Over my Dead Body

"Arrgh! Sasuke-teme! You must have cheated during the spar! There's no way I can lose!"

"Tch, dobe. Don't blame your incompetence on me."

A few seats away from the bickering duo, a figure stiffened.

"You just wait, teme! I'm gonna train hard and kick your ass someday!"

"Hn."

_Naruto? Lost to the Uchiha? Impossible. I have seen Naruto train. Uchiha is nowhere near Naruto's level. What are you playing at Naruto?_

They were at Ichiraku. The blonde wolfing down his miso ramen and occasionally trying to steal food from Sasuke's bowl.

"Yo Neji! Whatcha doing here? I didn't know you like ramen!"

"I do eat it. Occasionally."

"Really?" The blonde teased, dragging out the syllable "Or maybe you're just here 'cause you miss me and was hoping to catch me, ehhh?"

The blonde battered his eyelashes mock-flirtatiously at the white-eyed jounin.

Despite his passive countenance, Neji was fighting down a pink flush threatening to erupt over his face. He was fighting a losing battle. He averted his eyes resignedly, the blush streaked across his face, a pink tinge upon his pale glory.

That comment hit home a little too close for comfort.

_How much do you know, Naruto?_

No, that comment meant nothing more than a usual joke.

_You wouldn't play with my feelings if you had known, would you, Naruto?_

"Tch dobe. Get real. Who would miss your presence anyway? Why would anyone be interested in you?"

The blonde's grin faltered and his impossibly blue eyes dulled. In a blink of an eye, his megawatt grin was back on full force, desperately there to hopefully to able to pummel down all his insecurities.

_Why, Naruto?_

And his eyes squinted to slits to hide his turmoil of emotions ravaging inside him. He didn't want anyone to see them. Since adolescent, he had been able to mold a perfect mask to hide himself in.

_Why are you always there for him even though he hurts you so?_

His eyes, however, are always and forever bursting full with feelings. He has never succeeded in lying with his eyes. Therefore, he hid them, shut them into slits so that the people around him will be fooled by his speech, his behavior, his wide grin. It was a reflex reaction to hide his eyes. A defense mechanism, if you will.

_Do you enjoy have knives stabbed repeatedly inside you, wrenching and twisting your flesh? _

The blonde punched the raven-haired teen, each time his hands lingering on the other's body longer than necessary.

_That's what the Uchiha doing right now._

In return, the raven-haired fought. Everytime, when the raven crashed his fists onto his sparring partner, the blonde's body would arch towards it, as if eager for skin contact and then recoil his body back and avoided the blow.

_Oh, if only the pain is merely skin-deep…_

Neji sat quietly, contemplating as the pair bickered. The blonde had a routine of saying stupid things and taunting the raven in hopes of riling him up enough to insult him back.

_Because Naruto wanted the Uchiha to notice him and only him._

Neji always had acute observation skills, even without the aid of his Byakugan. There were times like these when he would curse his innate ability. He wanted to be ignorant of Naruto's hunger and desperation for the damn Uchiha. He wanted to be clueless of the subtle and some not-so-subtle advances Naruto piled on the Uchiha.

_He would always dismiss him cruelly. _

Sometimes Neji felt relief when the Uchiha rejected Naruto. Because a selfish part of him wanted Naruto for himself. A selfish part of him wanted Naruto to end that frustrating fixation with the Uchiha and start anew with him instead. He wanted Naruto to be in his arms and in none other. He knows that he can provide the love and acknowledgment that Naruto so desperately yearns for. The Uchiha could only provide harsh words and an unfeeling heart.

_I would never treat him in such a degrading manner. Never. _

Other times he was sorely tempted to maim the Uchiha for causing Naruto so much pain. Did he not see the strained grin on his tanned face? The sticky tear streaks dried on his cheeks? The empty and hauntingly hollow sapphire orbs? The gradual cracks on his mask, on his soul?

_He knew. Oh he was not a fool, far from it. _

Did the Uchiha know that every cruel jab he hurled to Naruto was magnified ten-fold considering Naruto's feelings for him?

_He didn't care. _

Did the Uchiha know that his apparent disdain for Naruto is breaking him slowly inside?

Because he thinks the Naruto is not worth his time.

Because he thinks that bonds render one weak.

He thinks that bonds are human's Achilles heel and he is hell-bent on removing his weakness one way or another.

Neji hated the Uchiha for that.

_Because the Uchiha's a fool for believing that. _

He hated the Uchiha for his stare of disdain when Naruto tried to be amiable.

_Only a fool would disregard and destroy the hand that leans towards him to help him out of the dark, dank hole he has fallen into, that he has ironically helped to dig. _

He hated the Uchiha for his face of apathy when he slammed uncaring and cold words at Naruto.

_The hand that offers him salvation, offering to do away the darkness and to allow him to revel in the warm comforting sunlight._

He hated the attitude that the Uchiha had. The nerve of him thinking and openly revealing that Naruto was not worth his time!

_The hand that will help him rescue him from himself._

_The hand that he slashed at._

_The hand that bled. Dark ruby rivulets dripping down like tears falling from one who is in deep despair and hurt._

In the end he loathed the fact that Naruto had to fall for the damn Uchiha. Because of him, Naruto could not return Neji's feelings.

_Why did that hand not come to me in the same manner?_

Because the Uchiha was there first and Naruto had to fall for him first and Neji will always come second.

_Why am I not offered the same affection and unconditional love?_

Neji will always and forever be playing the second fiddle because of that damn Uchiha.

_I would have given up everything to obtain that!_

And here he was, that damn Uchiha in his dark imposing glory, didn't appreciate the treasure at the palm of his hands!

_He didn't deserve that!_

Neji was convinced that chasing the Uchiha would only break Naruto.

_I would stop him._

Because Naruto has silently assessed that if the Uchiha wanted to break his bonds with the blonde, he would have to break him first. And the Uchiha seriously would, mercilessly without any doubts or regrets.

_I would make Naruto realize the truth that he forced himself to ignore._

Because Naruto is as stubborn as a mule.

_The Uchiha is beyond help and Naruto cannot do anything about that._

Because Naruto would never leave his friends alone in the darkness (least of all his lover) and not maul them out kicking and screaming.

_It takes two hands to clap. The Uchiha still insisted on marching down his path to destruction._

Because Naruto would never hesitate to sacrifice pieces of himself if that was what it takes to rescue them.

_But I would not tolerate Naruto hurting again. Ever._

Even if he had to lose himself in aiding a lost cause. Because the damn Uchiha is Naruto's most precious person and Naruto would gladly die for him.

_Naruto would be safe and content by my side and you will do nothing to hinder that. _

Naruto is worth more than the damn Uchiha.

_I, unlike you care for him._

He is everything to Neji and Neji was sure as hell not going to watch as Naruto falls apart.

_You won't ever hurt him again. _

Neji made a silent vow to Naruto.

_I will save you as you have saved me. I won't stand aside and watch the Uchiha embrace his demise with you in tow._

Neji is determined. When he wanted things to be done, they always comply. And this matter would be of no exception.

_You won't drag Naruto down with you, Uchiha._

_Over my dead body. _

-end-

**Well? Tell me what you think. I think I will continue this, next few chapters devoted to Naruto and Sasuke. Although this is my first fic, don't be soft on me. Reviews! **

**Question: Does "narusasu" means Naruto chasing Sasuke or Naruto is seme and Sasuke is uke?**


	2. Double or Nothing

**AN: I made a few mistakes in chapter 1 and amended it. Some sentences that are supposed to be in italics are not. The difference is critical as they show Neji's thoughts and the actual events that Neji witnesses. What Neji is thinking is only a figure of speech, not the actual event happening. They also make a hazy dreamlike state, tuning to and fro from the events unfolding in front of him and the mind forming conclusions on what he sees. Hurray, I finally formed a coherent sentence on what I was trying to accomplish in the previous chapter.**

**Thank you all reviewers! I finally fully understood why authors adore feedback, not only suggestions on how to improve but also knowing that people out there are actually waiting for me to write more. You guys have no idea how elated I was.**

**Special thanks to delusions dreamer for answering the question in the previous chapter. The error is amended. Also thank you once again for the your overview on the fic. I never did planned for Neji to turn out this protective and stuff. The words, paragraphs just came out that way. Thank you to all who reviewed! Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, I wouldn't be moaning about the ending of school vacation right now. When you own Naruto and a fat bank account, who the hell would bother about school?**

**Rated M for Naruto's potty mouth.**

**-**

Double or Nothing

Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi.

The man causing all his problems right now. The member of the dreaded Akatsuki, currently aiming to capture all Jinchuuriki, to harness the combined power of the bijuu and succeed in world domination.

_What a load of drivel. And because of their idiotic plans to gather power to take over the damn fucking world, I am now constantly being hounded just so they can suck the damn kitsune out of my stomach. Peh!_

The man Sasuke is so obsessed over. The man occupying Sasuke's being so thorough that everything Sasuke did was for him!

_Why did he did his crazy out-of-the-world training regime? _

_So that he would be strong enough to kill Itachi!_

_Why did he leave Konohagakure and seek out that filthy snake even at the expense of said snake using his body?_

_To be granted power and kill Itachi!_

_Why did he tried to kill me, his self-admitted best friend?_

_To gain Mangekyo Sharingan to match Itachi's and kill him!_

_Why did he cut his bonds and is now a cold unfeeling person?_

_To eliminate his so-called weakness and succeed in killing Itachi!_

_Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Even in his sleep, he screams for Itachi's blood. Everything all comes down to Itachi. Every decision he made, every breath he takes. He lives to kill Itachi. _

Naruto sighed. That creepy red-eyed weasel is the root of all his problems. He cursed the gods above. They must be laughing at him right now.

_They must really hate me. Firstly, of ALL the squalling newborn babies, I HAD to be the one choosen to imprison that fucking kitsune! Then I HAD to survive in a biased village who hates my guts! And they can't get enough with the fricking entertainment, sending crazy people with retarded cloaks and zany fetishes to capture my ass. _

_And the worst of all, the stupid feelings for a certain fucked-up rival. _

Naruto scowled. He had come to terms with the weird-ass feelings for the bastard. The retarded fluttering in his stomach when said bastard was near him. The stupid elation when the bastard had somehow cracked a smile, a real one not those annoying smirks. The freaky thrill and disturbing approval in his groin when he managed to touch said bastard.

He was in denial for years, since the whole Wave country incident, but the feelings refused to leave him alone. The more he resisted, the further he fell to his doom.

And lo and behold, he went from a teeny attraction to full-blown sappy love for the bastard.

_How embarrassing. This is like the perfect cliché plot for a shojo manga. The whole fluttery- eye, melodramatic romance whereby two rivals who hate each other's guts and somehow or another ultimately falls in love. And o__h the plot thickens! It's unrequited love. Like a trashy tragedy with the main character pinning for another's love and receiving only indifference and cold insults in return._

That painfully sums up Naruto's crisis in general. Hell, he could have done with the insults. It would actually prove that the bastard is paying attention to him. It was also a comforting refuge back to the past when the shit wasn't so bad and when Sasuke wasn't so obsessed. It would prove that Naruto was worth a damn to return the insult.

_Only cold apathy remains._

Naruto really tried, okay? He tried to spend more time with him, tried talking with him, tried to show the fucking bastard how much he fucking loves him. And when it all failed, he gambled with the three heart-felt words. The three words that he never dared to voice out to any of his precious people.

_He stared at me, that chilling unreadable look, snorted and walked off just like that!_

Nothing has been ever easy for either of them. Insults and fights are routine. They hurled insults to the other to show friendship. They fight each other to show brotherly love. The easy way never worked. They do everything the hard way.

_So this how it's gonna be, huh teme? But what if it's real this time? What if it's not a routine this time? What if you now seriously don't give a flying fuck about me? It hurts you know. The person I treasure to dismiss me like that when I practically throw myself to his feet._

Ero-sennin told him to give it up. Although the hentai never voiced it, but Naruto could see that his unorthodox father figure was worrying over him. The way he phrased it was brash, crude and devoid of conventional sympathy and advice, but he felt the underlying agitation and anxiousness from Jiraya.

"_Stupid brat! Years of tutelage from me and you ended up liking dicks instead of being a ladies-man! And for that asexual human ice-block too! Give it up, Naruto. People like him are all the same. Selfish and overbearing. Only using people who cared for them for their own ends. No regard for others whatsoever! Ain't no good loving that sort of people. Believe me, kid. I understand your situation. Understand it first-hand."_

Needless to say, Naruto was shocked that Jiraya and Orochimaru had such a past together. Did Tsunade-baba know?

"_You mention it to anyone and you will end up dead, brat. Tsunade doesn't have a clue and she's staying that way, you hear? What's with that reaction, brat? Yeah, yeah. I had a hard time believing it myself too. The ultimate ladies' man, the super pervert, craving for his creepy-ass rival's dick? Hey, what's up with that look? People aren't born evil, brat. Shitty things happen and people change their way of thinking. Probably that way with Itachi too. Why would a genius shinobi suddenly turn around and murdered his entire clan? To test his fucking ability? My ass."_

Naruto shook off a disturbing image of sweet Orochimaru in his younger days, picking flowers for his mother.

_More like giving his mother a poisonous flower and cackle as the woman shrieks in pain._

The image of Itachi cheerfully helping an old lady cross the road was equally freaky.

_More like him giving the old crone an "accidental" shove and the horse carriages squashing her to death. _

Naruto quickly riveted to the situation at hand. He still had no viable solution to his problems and "Plan: Get Sasuke" was going to the dogs.

_Fuck! I wish I had fallen for Neji instead! At least my feelings would be returned!_

Yes. Contrary to popular belief, Naruto was not that dim-witted. He may find difficulty in understanding several concepts but he is actually perspective at times. He saw the affection Neji had for him. It helped that he had become close friend with Neji and actually understands him well.

The moments when Neji had been staring at Naruto and thought Naruto didn't notice.

The glimpse of unadulterated longing in his eyes when Naruto rattled of like a broken record about how his day went.

His lips drawing just a bit to a taut line when Naruto mentioned Sasuke.

His eyes narrowing a millimeter when Sasuke appeared in his line of vision.

Or maybe the reason why he read this aspect of Neji so well is that he felt the same as well, to another. He experienced all that and perhaps more and hence able to see it clearly.

_I do love Neji too. But isn't it wrong to love two people at the same time?_

Naruto never did anything in halves. It is not his ninja way. He either loved one of them or nothing at all.

Neji had another waiting for him. Tenten was smitten with Neji since they were kids and had strong feelings for him. Naruto was convinced that she suited Neji better.

Because Neji is a great guy and deserves the best. It would be unfair to lead Neji on.

Because no matter what he does, Naruto cannot get over the bastard and there is no such thing as loving both of them.

_And yet I am afraid of losing his friendship._

The best way to handle this situation is to act the fool and ignore Neji's advances. Eventually Neji would be frustrated and get over him. With Naruto out of the picture, Neji would then fall for Tenten and all would be well!

_I am sorry, Neji._

Naruto never did anything in halves. It is not his ninja way. He either loved one of them or nothing at all.

_I love the damn bastard._

Because his best friend was his first love and the first always made the biggest impact on people's lives.

Because the bastard once gave him _that _look when he take the hits Haku meant for Naruto. That look which he waited forever to be directed at him. That look that spoke of silent concern and contentment.

Because the bastard didn't know how to say it and gave a lame excuse like "I don't know why I did it. My body moved on its own." And tried to change the subject by saying "I always hated you." Only he can bring another meaning to "hate" and not mean it like the villagers.

Because at the rate he is going, he is falling into the dank pits of darkness and no one else is there reaching out their hands to save him.

_But he fucking refused me. _

The bastard is as stubborn as a mule and insisted on falling into the deep abyss of darkness.

_Not if I can do something about it._

Naruto is as stubborn and maybe more than Sasuke is. He won't take this lying down.

_If you won't accept my hand to pull you up then I would be there at the bottom to catch you when you fall. Ha! Top that!_

If Itachi was the root of all his fucking problems then he would go with Sasuke to kill him.

If they succeed, all problems are solved.

If not, they would be send to their deaths.

Naruto cracked a feral grin. He always did have a tendency to all go all out to prove a point. And the point that he wanted to prove is that Itachi is the only obstacle which prevents Sasuke from revealing his true feelings.

If they succeed, all problems are solved.

If not, they would be send to their deaths.

_It's double or nothing._

And Naruto have always been good at gambling.

_Double or nothing. _

Bring it on, fuckers.

-end-

**AN: Okay, this isn't what I initially had in mind. The first incomplete draft was deleted and replaced 'cause I forgot the rest of my ideas. I guess I should forget about planning in advance and just do impromptu, huh? **

**The relationship between the two sannins was also unintentional. Yes it is disturbing. I just wanted to show the parallels between the Orochimaru-Jiraya relation and Sasuke-Naruto relationship. Envisioning Jiraya yearning for Oro's dick is a traumatizing experience. DON'T GO THERE. **

**Anyway, I concentrated heavily on Naruto's characteristics and hopefully managed to incorporate and convey his personality in this chapter. This was done in 4 hours straight, aside from SMS interruptions from my phone. Frankly I was surprised with myself. I still prefer the first chapter though. It is more systematic then this one. Oh well. Reviews please! Because reviews are fuel urging the writer to write more! Domo!**


	3. Never Ever

**AN: Yo!**

**Readers: YOU'RE LATE!**

**AN: Ahhaha… -sheepish grin- You see, I got lost on the road of life…**

**Readers: LIAR!**

**AN: I'm sorry for that lame opening! I just HAD to do that. –blinks- Okay… Never mind.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I got quite a few people dissing Sasuke and rooting for Neji and stuff. But, HA! I am a sucker for bittersweet endings, so Naruto won't be running off and seeking solace in Neji's arms anytime soon. Yeah, but don't worry Sasuke-haters, he'll get a thorough ass-whooping courtesy of our favorite Hyuuga: Neji! Yay! This is a idea from MissNaye. Thanks for the idea! Oh Gods, an action scene… I'm scared…**

**Disclaimer: No, Santa didn't get Naruto for me for Christmas. –sulk- I am a good girl this year! Well, apart from reading and watching yaoi… You think, Santa's holding that against me? Nah. Santa's just misplaced my Christmas list that's all, un!**

**-**

Never Ever

Sasuke walked towards the huge front gates of Konoha, the moonlight illuminating his figure. Nostalgia, he snorted wryly, this scene is exactly like the one in the past 3 years, when he left Konoha to seek power from the snake-sennin. Except this time Sakura was not there seeing him off.

_Foolish girl tried to stop me from leaving, when she failed, she wanted me to bring her along. Pleaded, begged even._

Strangely enough, the other day, the dobe declared to Sasuke that he was going to help him kill Itachi.

"_Itachi's part of Akatsuki. They'll be coming for me, so why not attack when they least expect it? They would expect me to hide, or maybe run away to a remote place where they will have difficulties finding me. The last thing they would expect me to do is to look for them. So, when the time comes, I'll be going with you. And you got no say in this. None at all, 'cause I'm doing this for myself, see? I'm definitely not doing this to help you avenge your brother. You can't stop me from tagging along either, I'm coming with you and I don't give a rat's ass whether you like it or not. "_

Sasuke initially felt gratitude and another strange warm feeling emerging in his chest. Then he squashed it down, deep into his mental abyss. He didn't need to feel like that. Any feeling he felt that was not hatred or the likes, should be suppressed and thrown away. To succeed in killing his brother, he must only have extreme hatred, nothing else. Other feelings will only serve to distract him. He needs to get rid of distractions. Naruto was the biggest one.

"_Hn, don't flatter yourself dobe. You will only get in my way. Besides, only I can kill Itachi, no one else. I will face Itachi alone and I will not return until I have his head in my hands." _

Sasuke is an avenger. He was born to avenge the massacre of his clan. He lives to kill Itachi. Nothing else mattered. Anyone standing in his way will be decimated as well. That is all.

As he reached the gates, he sensed something moving, sure enough, a kunai was thrown powerfully towards his throat. If not for his fast reflexes, he would have been impaled through the throat, with the metal sticking out on the other side, gauging by the chakra covering the kunai.

_Looks like someone did come to see me off after all._

A figure appeared, a baritone barely suppressing his fury barked out, "Where do you think you are going in the dead of the night, Uchiha?"

The Hyuuga's white eyes are flashing with ire and under the moonlight's ghostly touch, appeared even more threatening. Not that Sasuke was affected, he wasn't looking particularly friendly either. He knew how his own eyes looked like: cold hard obsidian depths, eerily empty and freezing. He idly wondered why the Hyuuga was behaving so out of character. He was usually calm and stoic. Why would Hyuuga be so angry over Sasuke being a missing-nin? Hyuuga should be relieved, overjoyed even. Hyuuga always disliked him and with him out of the picture, Hyuuga would have no difficulty wooing the dobe…

_The dobe… This was something to do with the dobe. _

"Get out of my way, Hyuuga."

"Aren't you aware that I could alert the ANBU now? Your attempts to desert will be foiled."

"You could. But you won't. Not until you have done what you actually came here to do."

Sasuke saw the Hyuuga stiffening and knew that he has won the verbal spar.

_The dobe makes people weak. He rendered the powerful Hyuuga to a pathetic lovesick fool._

"What did you say?" A harsh voice jolted him from his musings, "Naruto makes people stronger. It is you who is the fool for deriving that nonsensical theory."

Sasuke didn't realize he had spoken out loud.

"Dobe is a idiot who dreams of what he can never achieve. He is a burden and a distraction to me."

Sasuke noticed that his control over his feelings is slipping, his voice sound bitter and sullen. This is what he meant by Naruto being a distraction. The dobe was an obstacle, preventing him from reaching his goal. Only Naruto can dredge up unwanted feelings like that, making him waver from his vows for vengeance, making him actually dare to dream of what life could offer him if he did not extract his vengeance. That angered him. He hated losing control.

_Kill Itachi! Kill Itachi! That is what you live for. This is the mantra you must imprint in your mind. _

"The dobe is nothing. He offers a faraway dream of paradise, which he can never fulfill. Naruto is nothing, remember that Hyuuga."

"Like I would take advice from the likes of you!" Hyuuga roared, lunging his body forwards to attack.

_So his control has finally snapped._

Sasuke dodged the hit meant for his tenkutsu, lifting his lips in a humorless smirk.

_And he's being serious too. Using gentle fist with chakra. I have no time to fight. Hyuuga's foremost reason for approaching me was not to prevent me from deserting Konoha. He came here for a fight, probably to release his anger on me for mistreating Naruto. Whatever the outcome of the spar, the ANBU would be alerted. I have no chances of defeating or escaping from the ANBU, the best from Konoha's elites. I have to either kill Hyuuga or knock him out. _

Sasuke's hands moved in rapid seals, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, and spat flames at the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga leaped, avoided the barrage of angry flames and landed gracefully on the ground.

The pair engaged in a deadly dance of death, each move poised to perfection, each strike carried out at the exact measured timing. Both were equally skilled, causing the spar to transit to a deadlock. As the spar dragged on, both of them grew wearier. The adrenaline present at the beginning of the spar faded off and their bodies felt the strain.

Eventually, both decided that enough was enough and brought up their strongest move to conclude the spar.

"You are in my field of Hakke! Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!"

"Chidori!"

Time seem to slow to a standstill, both attacks were completed at the same time and it seemed that the outcome of the spar would depend on the power of their attacks.

The surreal moment ended when two tan hand clasped onto their arms, the attacks diverted to the forest.

Cornflower blue eyes glared at the pair, a whirlpool of emotions overrode each other, confusion, anger, disbelief, anxiety, fear.

_Fear? _

"What in the nine fucking hells are the both of you doing?" Naruto gashed out, his body trembling in anger.

There didn't seem to be a appropriate answer to that simple question. Both were thankfully sensible enough to remain silent at the raging blonde.

Naruto caught sight of the Sasuke's pack, woefully lying on the ground, contents spilled out. Army rations, a roll of bandages, soldier pills, spare clothings, the likes. Basic travel necessities for shinobi expecting long missions. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He knew that jounins normally take missions in pairs and Neji didn't had a pack with him. And that althought both of them had mutual dislike for the other, they would never compromise the status of the mission just to engage in petty quarrels. There was thus no mission. There was only another reason for Sasuke leaving Konoha: Itachi.

"So that's what happened. Should have guessed. Wondered why Neji didn't get the ANBU though."

Neji lowered his eyes, knowing that Naruto was right. First priority is to prevent Uchiha from deserting and commiting treason. His violent hostility against the Uchiha should not affect his duty as a shinobi of Konoha.

Naruto gave a humorless grin at Uchiha, extracting a summoning scroll from his pocket. He drew a line of blood across the kanji written on it. A small "poof" sound sounded, smoke slowly diminishing into the darkness.

Naruto was holding a travel pack of his own.

"Knew that you're gonna leave without me. So I always had this handy by my side in case you suddenly decide to bolt off by your lonesome self, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke again felt the strange surging emotion in his chest and his lips twitching up to form a smile. He tried to subdue both, but only half succeeded. He felt the corner of his mouth quirking up to a smirk, a hint of the hot emotion burning his chest.

"Naruto, open your eyes! Uchiha never loved you. He never cared! Why are you doing this for him?"

_Uchiha never loved you. He never cared! Why are you doing this for him?_

Naruto's grin faltered, his impossibly blue eyes darkened.

_Why indeed? I always did wonder. Why are you doing this, dobe?_

A myriad of past events run by Naruto's eyes.

_-_

_Squatting infront of Sasuke-teme, both trying to outglare him. _

_Loosing balance and met Sasuke's lips._

_Our shocked reaction when our lips connected. _

_-_

_Competitons._

_Be it physical spars, verbal spars, silent rivialry. _

_Heated and intense feelings instigated by the other. _

_-_

_Fear._

_Can't move._

_Attacks from enemy nin._

_Sasuke-teme fights back, he's not afraid._

_Why?_

_Kakashi-sensei kill enemy._

_Sasuke-teme._

_Annoying smirk._

_Hey, are you hurt, scaredy-cat?_

_-_

_Kakashi-sensei trapped in water prision by Zabuza._

_We won't run. Shinobi who betray their comrades are worse then trash._

_Kage-bunshin. Lots._

_Windmill Shuriken._

_Throws to Sasuke-teme._

_Sasuke-teme knows what I'm doing. Smirks._

_Zabuza forced to release Kakashi-sensei. _

_Success._

_-_

"_Why did you save me? Why!"_

"_I don't know. My body just moved."_

_That sickening dread when Sasuke closed his eyes._

_NOOOOOOO!_

-

_The Chuunin Exams._

_Forbidden forest._

_Sasuke stricken with fear, handing the heaven scroll to the grass nin._

_Anger. Lots._

_Red charka._

_Snake._

_Hey, are you hurt, scaredy-cat?_

_-_

_Valley of the end._

_Sasuke-teme._

_Me._

_Anger._

_He said I am his best friend._

_Told him he is my brother._

_Red charka._

_Fox boy._

_Seals on Sasuke-teme._

_Purple ugly bat thing._

_Rasengan._

_Chidori._

_To the headband. _

_Not chest._

_Never wanted to kill him._

_But he..._

_Heart?_

_Pain._

_Why Sasuke-teme?_

_Blackout. _

_-_

Naruto shook his head and laughed softly. A small real smile on his face as he gazed at the two men.

_Uchiha never loved you. He never cared! Why are you doing this for him?_

"Do you even have to ask? Is the reason not clear enough? Aren't the both of you supposed to be geniuses? I will gladly do it over and over again 'cause I love you, Sasuke-teme. I can't help it. I can't stop loving you."

Two things cracked.

Neji's heart and Sasuke's resolute.

Neji was the first to react. In a swift motion, he pressed Naruto's tenkutsu, causing Naruto to be unconscious. His arms carrying Naruto as he fell.

Sasuke was standing there dumbfounded. Naruto's second blatant confession despite him already being painfully rejected the last time and Neji attacking Naruto was too much a shock to take in.

"He is merely unconscious, not that you would care."

Sasuke stiffened.

_I do care. _

"Go. Didn't you intend to desert the village? Go now. Get lost. Never come to Konoha again. Never seek out Naruto again."

Sasuke had a suspicious glint in his eyes, his body tensed, ready for any incoming attacks.

"What's the matter? I'll let you have a head start. The ANBU will come later. Make sure you don't get caught. Never come here again."

Sasuke growled. He understood what Hyuuga was trying to do. Trying to remove Sasuke from Naruto's sight and hopefully get Naruto to forget about him.

_So why am I angry? What is this insurmountable rage I'm feeling right now?_

"Aren't you leaving Uchiha? Do I need to get the ANBU for you to encourage you to leave?"

Logic flooded Sasuke's senses. That's right. Itachi came first. Itachi needed to be killed first. He didn't understand this strange feeling he felt for Naruto but whatever it is, killing Itachi was priority. Other things can wait. Itachi first.

_Always first. _

He etched the sight of the unconscious Naruto into his mind.

Messy blonde shoulder-length hair gleaming silver in the moonlight, half-lidded startlingly blue eyes staring into emptiness, three scars on each tanned skin, the overall wiry but strong body sprawled limply, parted pink lips…

Sasuke's body reacted before his mind caught up. His fingers were reaching towards those lips…

Only to be knocked away by Hyuuga's hand, the latter snarling at him.

Sasuke sneered back and disappeared into the dark forest.

Neji held Naruto protectively close to his chest, and breathed in Naruto's scent. He kissed the blonde gently, pale fingers trailing the marks on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll make sure he'll never come back again."

He hugged Naruto harder and narrowed his pale eyes.

"Never ever."

-END-

**Translation**

**Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō: Divination Field, Divine One Hundred-Twenty Eight Strikes**

**AN: Yes, I finally finished this monster! Over a period of four days… Man, writing Sasuke is hard. I find it easier to write Naruto. Sasuke is a bitch to deal with. **

**Sorry for the lame-ass fighting scene. How things don't make sense, like how the hell can Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō and chidori occur at the same time.**

**But it's appropriate how Sasuke would try to ignore his feelings for Naruto, aye? I love the scene where he trys to touch Naruto's lips and Neji snarls at him XD**

**Awww… Picture Neji hugging unconscious Naruto in the moonlight. So cute… **

**Anyway, the whole thing turned out quite sappy, huh? Damn. And it's supposed to be angst… Oh well. Reviews! Oh, did anyone notice that every chapter is named after the last dialogue of the main character for that chapter? Yes, it was done on purpose. Cool, huh? -starry eyed- **

**Shameless self-advertisement: Read my other fics! Domo!**


End file.
